


Beneath Winter's Skin [PODFIC]

by gracicah



Category: due South
Genre: Horror, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:21:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23485999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracicah/pseuds/gracicah
Summary: Podfic of Beneath Winter's Skin by ButterflyGhost. The original work did not include a summary.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 2





	Beneath Winter's Skin [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Beneath Winter's Skin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5026123) by [ButterflyGhost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButterflyGhost/pseuds/ButterflyGhost). 



This podfic is available in MP3 format at the following sites:

Voice-only version:

[Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1a_hfqbClSBQGlxmVrYYBaz9s8hXZMMNm/view?usp=sharing)

[Internet Archive](https://archive.org/details/beneathwintersskinbutterflyghost)

Version with background music:

[Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1cbuR4A-3vUE0XNOgqWFhu8pWf8Gx9IoU/view?usp=sharing)

[Internet Archive](https://archive.org/details/beneathwintersskinfxbutterflyghost)

Music: "11,600 years ago" by Blear Moon via the Free Music Archive.

Thank you to ButterflyGhost for writing this haunting story, and for giving blanket permission to podfic. If you enjoyed this podfic, please follow the link to the original story and leave a kudo and/or comment!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at having background music playing underneath my own speech. In case it is distracting or difficult to hear the story over the music, I have also uploaded a voice-only version.


End file.
